Formation of some devices on substrates requires multiple layers of thin films which are deposited in a deposition chamber, such as a physical vapor deposition (PVD) chamber. In some embodiments, the substrate needs to be rotated during the deposition process to obtain good film uniformity. Deposition of some layers may also require the substrate to be heated. Further, the deposition process requires a high vacuum pressure. An electrostatic chuck is often used to electrostatically retain a substrate on a substrate support during the deposition process. Conventionally, an electrostatic chuck comprises a ceramic body having one or more electrodes disposed therein. Typical electrostatic chucks only move vertically up and down to facilitate substrate transfers. However, the inventors have observed that such a movement limitation prevents using these conventional electrostatic chucks for off-axis deposition due to non-uniform deposition on the substrate.
Therefore, the inventors have provided embodiments of an improved rotatable heated electrostatic chuck.